one night change everything
by twilightwriter92
Summary: santana and rachel have sex. rachels going to have a baby. santana is with brittany now so whats going to happen
1. Chapter 1

I'm pasting back and forth, phone in my hand. How am I going to tell Brittany that I got Rachel pregnant? I have to tell her in person. I grab my keys and race to the door. Dad I'm going to Britt's house. Ok honeys have fun. I get to my car and rest my head against the wheel, took a deep breath and started the car. I turn on the radio trying to keep my mind on something, beside Brittany braking up with me. I pull into Brittany driveway to quickly for my liking. I get out of my car, go up to the door and ring the doorbell. I wait for about a minute. Brittany opens the door, she's so happy to see me. Hey baby she said to me. Hi Britt. With that her face falls, it broke my heart even more. What's wrong san? I take a deep breath; you remember when I told you about me and Rachel? Yeah, you too had sex. She just texted me that she pregnant, Baby I'm so sorry. Sanny don't be sorry, I'm not mad it happen before we got together. I breathe a side of relive and I took Brittany into my arms and kissed her. What did I do to devise you? She laughs and says nothing. What are you two going to do with the baby? I don't know, but I want to keep it and raise it. What does Rachel want? I don't know we haven't talked about it. While baby I think you do, as much as I want you to stay go see Rachel. She pulls out of my arms, kisses me and pushes out the door. I tell her I'll call you later. She yells you better. I get into my car and drive to Rachel's. On the way there I try to think of a way to keep the kid. I pull into the drive way, park the car and make my way to the door. She was the one who answered. She looked so beautiful; it was like she was glowing. Her smile fall from her face, when she seen it was me. Hello Santana what are you doing here? I came to talk to you about the baby. I saw her get stiff after that and grab her stomach. I thought I told you, you don't have to be here? Yeah Rachel you did, but I can't not be here. Ok come on in. so what do you want to do? Rachel I want to keep it. Why would you want to? I thought you would want to start a family with Brittany? It's too late for that, but I'm not mad. I can't wait to have this baby with you. Rachel who's car outside? It's Santana's. Oh ok, dinner about here. Ok dads call us when it gets here. So Santana, how are we going to raise the baby? Where not even together and I would like to see my baby all the time and I'm not going to keep you away from it. How about we wait and see what happens? Ok I'm good with that. I was about to talk when Rachel's dad yells dinner. Dinner was going fine. Rachel who's this test for? He's eyeing me. I think he hopes it's mine, but he knows it's not. Dad I'm pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana pov

WHAT ABOUT BROADWAY! Sir she can still get Broadway, it might take a few more years. You stay out of it, you done enough already. Daddy it's not all Santana felt, I could have stopped it anytime. What's going to happen now, are you too going to go out? No daddy, Santana with someone else. He got more madder after that. See she don't want anything to do with you or the kid and I'm right. He looked like he won. No I wanted to come to tell her to keep it and that I'm here for her. What do you want Rachel? She looked over at me and smiled before talking. I want to keep the baby. Santana smiled at her. Rachel's dad finally found his voice. I WANT YOU OUT! I KNEW YOU WOULD TURN INTO YOUR MOTHER. Dad please don't, I have nowhere to go. That's not our problem anymore, you can come get your stuff tomorrow while were at work. I pull her into me and out the door. Rachel relax I got you. Where am I going to live? At my house babe. I get her into the car as I walked to the driver side I grab my phone to text Britt.

Hey babe, can you meet me at my house?

Sure babe, what's wrong?

Just meet me at my house.

As I drive to my house, I grab Rachel's hand. She looks at me and smiles a little bit and looks back out the window. I get to my house to see Britt seating against her car. Rachel looks at her and starts crying. I try to grab her into my arms, but she pulls away from me before I could. She never acted like this before to Britt. I watch Britt walk to my side of the car and pull my door open. I get out of the car, she kisses my check and whispers let me talk to her. I take one look at Rachel and walk to the house.

Britt pov

I get into the car and look at Rachel. Rachy don't cry it's not good for the baby. She looks at me after that. I know she's afraid of what I think. She doesn't know that I love them both. Rachy I'm not mad at either of you, it was before we got together. Really Britt, is that really how you feel? Yes Rachel, I want you and Santana to raise the kid together. I know that Santana and I are together, but I'm not going to keep the kid from knowing its "father". Now let's go in before the "father" to be comes looking for us. We both get out of the car and meet at the front of the car. I take her hand before we go to the door. I watched Santana peck out the window, when she saw our hands her faced broke out into a smile. My silly girl, I'm about to show Rachel but Santana leaves before I could. She slams the door open and pulls us into her. I hear her whisper my girls, I smile at those words.

Rachel pov

I knew Santana was texting Britt; I wasn't ready to see Britt. I didn't want her to hate me. I was just looking out the window when Santana grabs my hand. I smile at her, and then look out the window again. We get to Santana's house way before I'm ready, I see Britt I start to panic. Santana goes to grab me I pull way before she could. I don't want her madder at me then she is. I watch her walk to Santana's side of the car. She opened the door so Santana could get out. I was waited for the kiss, that clamed Santana as hers and it never came. just a kiss on the check. She gets into the car I started to cry again. She looks at me and says don't cry rachy it's not good for the baby. I look at her like she grew to heads. Really Britt, is that how you feel? Yes Rachel, I want you and Santana to raise this kid together. I would never keep the kid from its "father". Now let's go in before the "father" to be comes looking for us. I get out of the car then I meet her at the front of the car. I was waiting for her to go in front of me, but she just took my hand and walked with me. As we walked I kept my eyes on the ground, I thought I heard Britt laugh. I went to look, but Santana slams the door open and pulls us into her. I heard Santana's father yell don't break the door again. I pull away so the couple could be together. I waited for a few minutes. They break apart and Santana grabs my hand. I try to pull away, but Britt grabs my other hand and whispers lets go tell grandpa the good news. I'm face to face with Santana's father before I'm ready.

Santana's father pov

I look up to see my daughter and her girlfriend and another girl that I don't know. Santana who's this? Pappy this is Rachel my baby momma. I watch Brittany slap Santana before I got it. Santana Marie you know better than to lie to me. Daddy I mean it I got Rachel pregnant. I look at her for a minute then asked, where you with Brittany at the time? No dad I wouldn't do that, it was a couple weeks before we got together. Oh ok dear, now what does your father's say Rachel. I watch her tear up and Santana take her into her arms and Brittany take her hand. My fathers kicked me out of the house. I looked shocked, and I was surprised to see Brittany angry. Santana and Brittany look at Rachel like they look at each other. I smiled at Rachel she must be some girl, if she got my girls looking at her like that. Girls I want you to take Rachel up stair then come back down. I want to talk to you to. I watched the girls leave up the stairs.

Santana's pov

I shared a look with Britt, then took Rachel's hand and lead her to my room. I open the door leads her to the bed. Were being back rach, if you want watch some TV? I hand it to her and follow Brittany out the door. What do you think my dad wants? I don't know babe, but let's go find out before we get in trouble. When we get to my dad he said. When was it that you fall in love with Rachel?


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's pov

Do I really love her like, I like Brittany? I think I do, but I have to seat down with Brittany before anything happens. As I think back my dad gets up kiss our cheeks and says I'm going to work. I look over to Brittany; she looks deep in thought too. Brittany I think we need to talk. I grab her hand and say, do you love Rachel like you love me? I watch her think about it. Sanny I'm sorry, I didn't know when. Brittany it Okays, I think I feel the same. She looks at me for a minute and jumps on me. I'm so happy now. Sanny when are we going to tell her? Give her a week to get happy here, and then we will tell her. She gets up and runs up the stairs. I hear her open the door and I heard Rachel yell. I walk up the stairs get to my door to see Brittany and Rachel cuddling up. I walk in side and seat on the bed. So what's on TV? That show full house, I love that show. Brittany pulls me onto the bed; I slide behind Rachel spoon her. After a while her phone goes off. I pick it up and look at the screen; it was Finn I give it to her.

Rachel pov

I felt Santana and Brittany pull away from me. I lay my head on Brittany's shoulder and take Santana's hand before I see what Finn wants.

Hey Finn, what's you need

Hey rach, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?

Um I don't know, I'm kind of busy.

Doing what? You don't have friends.

I felt Santana pull me closer, after she read over my shoulder. I seize her hand then answer.

I don't need friends to be busy Finn

Ok ok I'm sorry rach, but let me make it up too, by taking you out.

Not tonight Finn

Fine,

I wish I could have someone that loves me like Santana loves Brittany. I'm never going to get married now, who would want a girl with a kid. I wish my kid would get parents that love each other, but it's one sided. I'm in love with both of them, but I'll never getting the change. So I'm going to in joy this while I can. I turn to look at Brittany and Santana; they were looking lovely at each other. I sigh and I get up. I walked out the door, to give them some time alone. I walked around to get a feel of my new house. I find a guest room and sent on the bed. Maybe I'll give birth and let Santana and Brittany raise it. I know Brittany would feel like it's hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's pov

Brittany and I were having a silent conversation. After it was done I looked up to Rachel and she wasn't there. I looked at Brittany, when did she get up? Brittany shredded her shoulders and got out of bed. We went looking for her and found her. She was in a guest room not fare from my room. She looked peacefully, but you can tell she was crying. I Cather her into my arms. I feel her wake up. She pulls out of my arms and I frown. What's wrong Rachel? She takes a deep breath. I want to run something by you too. Oh ok, go a hide.

Rachel pov

I will give birth to the baby and then step down. I mean I' m going to give my rights too Brittany and so you too can raise it. I look at their faces. Brittany was crying, while Santana looked like someone kicked her puppy. Brittany takes me into her arms and kisses my lips. Rachel you're not going anywhere. I told you in the car that's you and Santana are. What about you Brittany? I think she means the three of us. I look at Santana like she had three heads. I watch them share a look then. Rachel we love you, we love you like we do each other. Are you too just saying that? No babe, we feel that way. I can't believe they feel the same way as me. I look over to Brittany and give her a kiss. Then I lend over to give Santana one. I never thought you too would like me. Santana shakes her head then takes us both into her arms. Let's go to our room and take a nap ok?

Brittany pov

I hold Rachel's hand on the way. Sanny put her in the middle and we both pick a side to lie on her left side. I laid my head on her shoulder and I fall asleep listing to her heart beat. I woke up to them whispering angry. Rachel why would you think I would raise this baby with someone else? Santana I just thought that's what you wanted. Rachel you want to know what I want. I want the three of us to raise this kid and the others. I want to come home to you and Brittany for the rest of my life. I want my kids to call you momma. That is my future baby girl; I want it with you and Brittany. Please tell me your mine? Of course I want to be yours. It's just... I'm sorry that I made you feel this way, I will make it up too you baby girl I promise. I feel the bed move and I open my eyes to them kissing. A girl can get use to waking up like this. They laugh and pull me in to Rachel. I put my hand on her stomach and Santana did too. It took another human bring us together. I dream a little girl, with Rachel looks and Santana temper. I watched the little girl jump out of the car and run full speed to me. As she got to me, I woke up. Santana was look at me. She turned to speak, but Rachel woke up screaming. I pull her into me and Santana tries waking her up. We got her up; she looks at us and starts to cry. We got her to stop. My dads came and killed you too.


End file.
